This invention relates to a string tensioning device, directly applicable to stringed musical instruments such as violins, guitars, and cellos.
The usual one piece tuning peg suffers from the disadvantage of having so much friction between the peg and the peg box to sustain the string tension that fine tuning is difficult. Early attempts to solve this problem by using lubricants and friction bearings were partially successful. Greater success was achieved later by using gears which allowed turning ratios different than 1:1. However, such geared devices made it impossible to quickly adjust string tension over a wide band since the turning ration required a great number of turns to increase the tension even slightly.
More recently a string tensioning device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,172 to Sorkin was developed which allowed the user a 1:1 turning ratio for larger tension adjustment while still allowing the user a different turning ratio for finer tension adjustments. However, the device disclosed by Sorkin allows only a 1:1 turning ratio plus one additional turning ratio of say 10:1. The simple 1:1 ratio may be used on all types of instrument to achieve quick drastic tension adjustments. However, the additional turning ratio may be the most desirable ratio on one instrument but not another and the most desirable ratio on a given instrument may vary depending on the type of music being played.